Prom Night
by FireIceWindEarth
Summary: The biggest dance of the year is coming to Ashford! The onslaught of girls are crushing Lelouch under the power of their love! In an unlikely move C.C. agrees to go to the dance with Lelouch! It's a special night for the both of them.


ZOMG NEW STORY?! Yup! Welcome to Prom Night (No, there is not going to be a maniac massacaring and killing the seniors one by one). This story is very much like the ones I used to write, humor and romance, with this story focusing on romance a bit more than humor. And if you've read any of my stories you already know the couple! Along with this little goddie I've added two more candies! A new chapter in my masterpiece, _The Empresses Wish_ (FINALLY NICK!), and a new story _Happy Birthday! Wait, It's Not Your Birthday? Take The Present Anyway! _which is my first foray into the world of Fire Emblem fanfiction. As always, enjoy the story. And to those who noticed, yes C.C. and Lelouch's costumes are inspired from a wallpaper called The Witch and the Warlock. It's a BEAUTIFUL piece of work and has been my desktop background for little over a year now.

* * *

Lelouch gasped for breath as he forced his frail body onward. The crowd behind him followed hotly in pursuit, screaming for his blood. "By the gods..." He gasped, his breathing ragged and raspy. "Is this...This the end of the great Zero?!" He shook his head fiercely and glanced behind his shoulder. He gave a small squeak of fright at what his eyes beheld. The crowd was gaining; he could see the desire and intensity in their eyes. He searched deep within his unfit body and brought forth a spurt of energy. He sprinted forward with renewed vigor...and tripped over a rock, landing flat on his face. The horde was upon him in seconds. Screams and cries emanated from the great mass as hands and claws reached for him, tearing, pulling, and jerking the poor lad around like a rag doll. Voices rose over the din, desperate screams that pierced his ears and cluttered his mind.

"LELOUCH! PLEASE GO TO THE PROM WITH ME!"

"LULU, I'LL MAKE YOU BREKFAST LUNCH AND DINNER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IF YOU GO WITH ME!"

"I've been practicing daily Lulu! I promise I'll make you happy after the prom!"

A weak shaking arm emerged from the crushing pile and gripped tightly to a nearby tree, and with a strength born from the possibility of death, pulled. Lelouch slowly emerged from the pile, his face twisted in effort.

"What the hell is going on?" One boy asked his companion, staring at the scene in front of them.

"Girls asking Lelouch to the prom." He responded nonchalantly.

The first boy shook his head in compassion. "Poor guy. He's too pretty for his own good."

Reaching out with the other hand Lelouch gripped the tree tightly, and with a show of force that betrayed his weak body, he slowly began to pull himself out of the pile. "Damn Milly and her stupid dances! She HAD to announce this one as the biggest of the year." Lelouch muttered, teeth grinding together as sweat poured down his slender handsome face. He grimaced as he remembered Milly's speech in front of the entire school.

"The theme of the prom is goth! Don't forget! Whoever is voted prom king and queen will be recognized as a couple throughout the school and will kiss in front of everyone!" Milly had yelled exuberantly, flinging her arms to the crowd.

With a heroic effort Lelouch popped out of the pile. He quickly got up and ran to the clubhouse, praying that his fan girls wouldn't realize he was gone.

* * *

Lelouch pushed open the door to the clubhouse, his body numb with exhaustion. He shivered before walking into the door; it had been cold ever since he has escaped the pile of girls. He slipped in and closed the door, calling out a welcome to his sister.

Nunnally wheeled into the room, a large smile plastered on her face. "Onii-sama! Welcome home! How was your day?"

He bent down and kissed his beloved sister on the forehead, smiling happily. "Except for a few minor nuisances it was fine. How about your day?"

The girl beamed at him and clapped her hands together. "It was perfect! C.C.-san came over and we played all day! She's waiting for you in her room!" She giggled happily at the thought of two alone.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to keep Nunnally away from C.C.. The witch was having a very noticeable effect on his beloved sister. Bidding Nunnally farewell he trudged up the stairs to his room.

C.C. sprawled unceremoniously on Lelouch's bed, one hand clutching Cheese-kun and the other a magazine. She wore a large white shirt that belonged to Lelouch. With only the middle button actually buttoned, her breasts threatened to spill out as she read the magazine, oblivious to her seductive appearance. The door opened and C.C. turned her head slightly to welcome Lelouch. The words died in her throat as she saw his condition. His silky black hair was ruffled and in disarray, his neat school uniform ripped and tattered, and...A slight tinge spread across her cheeks as she raised a hand to her mouth to contain the laughter threatening to spill out.

Lelouch sighed wearily and walked next to his bed, eying C.C. with disapproval. He crossed his arms across his chest and spoke, his tone unhappy. "C.C., you do realize I spent a few hundred dollars on a whole new wardrobe for you?"

She sniggered and looked at Lelouch. "Maybe you should try some of them on."

Lelouch scowled and looked down upon C.C., his tone serious. "Stop playing around Witch." Unable to contain herself, she laughed uproariously and pointed at Lelouch's legs. Lelouch looked down and gave a small gasp of horror as he realized he had lost his pants in the struggle with his fan girls earlier. He reached out and grabbed Cheese-kun, placing it in front of his legs. C.C.'s mirth evaporated as she realized her beloved Cheese-kun was being used as a crotch shield. Ignoring her death glares, Lelouch shuffled over to his wardrobe and pulled on a pair of jeans. Throwing Cheese-kun back to C.C. he collapsed onto his desk chair and massaged his sore head, eyes closed as he tried to relax.

"How did you lose your pants in the first place?" C.C. asked, hugging Cheese-kun to her body.

Lelouch sighed wearily as he explained Milly's dance to C.C.. "It's going to kill me." Lelouch complained. "I'm just lucky nothing that requires my immediate attention has come up with the Black Knights."

"I could help you." C.C. said, a sly grin emerging on her face.

Lelouch turned around and looked C.C. in the eyes, a distant glimmer of hope visible. "Explain."

"If you have a date to the prom, no one will ask you. You can get it over with and the night will be done."

Lelouch leaned back and stared at C.C., a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "And you will do this for me?"

She waved a hand dismissively and looked at Lelouch. "I suppose I do owe you for all the pizza you've provided me. And besides, you're my accomplice. I can't have you getting killed by women before our contract is complete."

Lelouch raised and eyebrow suspiciously and stood up. "Good enough. The ball is tomorrow at six, it will end at around one. Be ready by a quarter to six tomorrow."

* * *

The next afternoon Lelouch found himself tied in a chair surrounded by a horde of eager girls. "So Lulu, the prom is tonight and you haven't picked a date! You're GOING with one of us." A pretty brunette said, her gaze hungrily locked on Lelouch.

"I already have a date." Lelouch said calmly, fidgeting uncomfortably in the ropes.

"HOW COULD YOU SAMANTHA?! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO ASK HIM TOGETHER!" A voice from the mob screamed, followed by a loud smack and a pained yelp.

"Who is it?!" The rest of the crowd yelled, leaning forward eagerly.

"Someone not from the school..." Lelouch said, slowly scooting his chair over to the nearest window.

"I'll kill her!" Someone screamed in the crowd.

Girls started screaming and panicking as they tried desperately to find a way to be Lelouch's date. "I thought we had something Lelouch!"

"There's thing I can do with my tongue, i-" ***CRASH* **Silence fell immediately upon the crowd as they stared at the broken glass in shocked horror. "Did...did Lulu just jump out of the window?" There was a brief silence before an earsplitting scream and a mad scramble for the door.

"Woman....are...overrated..." Lelouch panted, throwing the last of the ropes from his body. Crawling out of the bush he landed in, Lelouch ran as the horde of girls drew near. "I'M TAKEN!" He screamed as he ran back to the safety of his room.

Lelouch tapped his fingers impatiently on the chair as he waited for C.C.. It had taken a long soak in a warm bath for the soreness of the days exploits to disappear. He sighed and looked at himself absent absentmindedly in the mirror. A long black cape was attached around his neck, flowing down his back. Two purple earrings hung from his ears, shining dully in the light. At the end of his long black sleeves were two large cuffs, silver thread embroidered skilfully onto them. A large portion of his chest was covered in a silver breastplate with a chain hanging down and hooking behind him to anchor in his back. A large collar surrounded his head, and emerging from the shadows of the collar on his right side was one long, black wing. He had shown his costume to Shirley a few hours ago, who had then been sent to the hospital due to fainting on the spot. "C.C.!" He called out impatiently. "Hurry up."

There was a soft hiss as the door opened, and C.C. walked in, examining herself in a hand mirror. "I'm done already. What's wrong with you?" She asked, staring oddly at Lelouch.

Lelouch's mouth dropped as he stared at C.C.. His mind went blank and a single thought echoed overpoweringly in his mind. "_She's gorgeous._" She wore a beautiful slender dress that suited her body perfectly, every shapely curve apparent and mesmerizing. The dress exploded at the bottom with long elegant black ruffles that floated over the floor. Her long green hair was combed to the point of perfection, and it shined radiantly in the light. A white tiara lay upon her head, her green hair worn around it and falling behind her. Emerging from underneath her hair and connected to the tiara were two long, fragile looking white wings. She walked over and grabbed Lelouch by the hand, gently pulling him upright.

"You look rather handsome." She commented, a ghost of a smile on her face. Lelouch nodded dumbly, still in shock. They unconsciously linked arms and walked out of the house, a light blush on both their faces.

C.C. and Lelouch stood nervously outside the door to the prom, music faintly coming from inside. "Ready?" Lelouch asked her.

She casually flipped her head, causing her hair to flick in a way that Lelouch found incredibly attractive. "Of course. Let's go." They opened the door and walked in, their eyes adjusting to the dim light. The gym had been cleared out and replaced by what could only be described as the perfect dance setting. The large stage sat at the other end of the room, Rivalv dutifully manning the music. A large assortment of drinks and food were lined to one side, and people danced elegantly in the middle of the large clearing. The room grew silent as all eyes turned to Lelouch and his mysterious date. The guys drooled as they stared at the beautiful woman who had accompanied Lelouch while the girls swooned and fainted on the spot upon seeing their fantasy dressed in his Gothic beauty. However suspicion soon followed the swooning and drooling as everyone realized they had no idea who this green haired beauty was. With hesitation the original mood returned, with people stealing suspicious looks at C.C. and Lelouch. A new song played and everyone found their partner and began to dance. A slow, soft, beautiful melody began to permeate Lelouch's ears. It was a depressing but gentle song, beautiful but sad. He held his hand out to C.C., who accepted gracefully. They moved tot he dance floor and began to dance, stiffly at first, but eventually becoming smooth and enrapturing. They glided gracefully around the dance floor, feet skimming the ground as their bodies moved closer.

"You're good at this." Lelouch whispered, noting C.C.'s feet skilfully weaving in her black shoes.

"I've had lots of practice." She murmured, eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Lelouch's hand was wrapped around C.C. and rested upon her back, slowly drawing her closer. C.C. had her arms wrapped around Lelouch's neck, drawing him closer as well. Slowly and softly they drew closer, mesmerized by each others eyes. Faces impassive they gazed into each others depths, letting their bodies move on their own. C.C. drew her hand back and softly stroked Lelouch's cheek, the fragile hand brushing the soft skin gently. Lelouch's hand rose and gripped hers, her hand encased in his. Oblivious to everything around them their lips drew closer, mouths opening slightly. Suddenly images of a large ball room flashed through her mind. A young man Lelouch's age gazed lovingly at her, his eyes tinted red. All around her people stared at her, hollow smiles on their faces and glazed eyes watching. A small boy, his snow white hair blowing in the breeze laughed as C.C. gently held his hands, spinning him around in a mock dance. C.C. suddenly broke away, shaking her head fiercely. She quickly ran up the stairs and out of the dance floor. Lelouch reached out to her, surprised by her sudden change in attitude. For some reason, his heart ached. He shook his head gently, the purple earrings swinging softly, and followed her.

C.C. leaned against the balcony, her head resting on her palms as he stared up against the moon. It hung gracefully in the air, bathing everything it touched with its soft loving glow. She sighed longingly and wiped away a few stray tears that had escaped.

"There you are." Lelouch said softly, walking up beside her. C.C. turned away, face expressionless. Lelouch leaned next to C.C. and looked at her, his normally sharp intimidating eyes soft and worried. "Something is wrong, witch. What is it?"

C.C. raised a hand and gripped Lelouch, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. "I lived thousands of years not knowing love...The fake smiles, phony gifts, hollow compliments..." She said, her voice choking. "I forgot how to love, to feel, to be human. Then I met Mao. He was so pitiful when I met him...He awakened feelings I thought I had lost long ago. But then...then everything went wrong...I promised...I promised myself I would never love, never feel anything towards others again. All it led to was disappointment, sorrow, and pain. This was my vow...But...But when I'm with you...I can't help it! I can't..." Lelouch's hand rose slowly and wiped away a tear that had made it's way down C.C.'s beautiful face. His mind reeled with the information contained in C.C.'s simple speech.

"I promise you C.C.. The past is gone and won't come back. I won't become like Mao, falling victim to my power. I won't treat you with false feelings like you experienced in the past. For the both of us, this I promise. You are a witch, and I am your Warlock. You are not alone, and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." C.C. smiled and turned around, embracing Lelouch.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest. Lelouch merely smiled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging back.

The crowd waited eagerly as the student council, minus Lelouch, read the votes. "Where is that Lulu?" Shirley sulked, unfolding a piece of paper.

"Probably with that beautiful date he brought." Rivalv answered.

Hidden in the back of the crowd, Lelouch and C.C. watched the votes being counted. "So...You want to be prom queen?" Lelouch teased.

C.C. grinned back. "Only if you want to be king." His hands crossed over his chest, Lelouch crossed his fingers, hiding them from C.C.'s view. Likewise C.C. hid her hands from Lelouch's sight, both pairs of fingers crossed.

"And the prom king and queen are...." Milly announced, glancing at the sheet of paper with the results. "RIVALV AND MILLY! Wait, Rivalv and Milly?" Rivalv bolted up, screaming with joy. Before anyone could do anything he grabbed Milly and proceeded to kiss her on the lips. There was a shocked silence as Milly blinked, completely caught by surprise. Suddenly a cheer thundered from the crowd.

C.C. raised an eyebrow at the winners and turned to Lelouch. Lelouch shrugged and said knowingly. "Cheated. So...You disappointed about not winning prom king and queen?"

She grinned slyly at Lelouch, tracing a finger along his chest. "Oh, I won all right. Someday Lelouch, you will be a king. An emperor to last throughout the ages."

Lelouch let out a merry chuckle. "And you will be my Queen, my Empress who's beauty will be told for generations to come."

A blush broke over C.C.'s face as she tried nonchalantly to brush the comment aside. "Being Empress would be fun. All the pizza I want and a room bigger than yours for lounging. Now lets head back, I'm tired and want sleep." Lelouch sighed, a smile lightly pulling the edges of his mouth. They stepped outside into the clear night, the stars shining overhead, the noises of the nights commotion gently carrying on the wind. Wrapping an arm around C.C. and pulling her close, Lelouch clutched her warm fragile body close to him. C.C. wrapped her arms around Lelouch, her eyes closed and a look of pure content etched onto her face. Together they set off into the cold night and began the first steps of the long walk to Emperor and Empress.

* * *

Awwwww, wasn't that sweet? This takes place during R1 before the Zero Requiem is realized so the ending is cute IMO. As always R/R. It would be specially nice since I haven't written in like a year and I need to get back on ma groove. Don't forget to check out my other updates, the new Fire Emblem story and a new chapter in The Empresses Wish. Until next time, Sayonara!


End file.
